MU2K14:Blade
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: There are far worse things than vampires that would be the daywalker. Blade continues his war against the undead.
1. Chapter 1

BLADE #1

THE BAD BLOODS PART 1

By: Liam Lloyd

As the rain pours down on New York City, a dark figure watches the City from above. He is wearing black leather and looking down on the populated city. This black figure is Blade. Half human, half Vampire and the last of Slayers still hunting surviving vampires in New York City. James is gone, the Night stalkers are disbanded. Blade is all alone and as he stands above the City all he can hear is the voice of his mother; his mother who was turned into a vampire and killed by the hand of her only son.

"My little man"

Blade sees a vision of his mother standing in front of him, wearing white with blood dripping down her clothing from bite marks on her neck. She smiles at her son but Blade just stares straight back at her blank faced with no expression.

"Ya know, if I knew my son would have grown up to become such a murderous son of Bitch I would have stabbed you in my womb."

The vision of his mother then disappears and Blade puts his son glasses on as if to hide a lonely tear. He then leaps off of the building and lands in a dark alleyway; where he spots a woman being chased by a muscular African American male. Blade immediately knows he the man chasing this poor defenceless woman is a vampire. He chases after the creature of the night and pulls out his gun. Blade briefly takes his eye off his enemy for one second to load his weapon and as he does that, he is run over by an on coming truck. The truck had obviously been tracking the famous slayer and Blade was ambushed. He loses consciousness and wakes up hours later chained to a wall with a horde of Vampires looking directing at him, all wearing hoods and holding knives.

Blade: You suck heads better kill me now, coz when I get outta this, your blood will be painted all over this wear house.

Xxxxxxx: Shut it Eric!

Blade turns to look at the vampire that said that. The vampire removes his hood and Blades eyes widen as he immediately recognizes him.

Blade: Ash?

Ash: Welcome home little man.

Blade is frozen in shock.

Blade: Its not possible...

Blade growls at Ash and his fangs are unleashed.

Ash: I see you remember me little man, or should I call you Blade now.

Blade: RAAAAAHHHH!

He lunges forward but the chains are too tight, they tear into Blade flesh; scratching his body.

Ash: You left us Blade, now I finally found my brother. I finally brought you back home. Back with the people who took you in, back with the brothers you turned. You turned us into addicts little man. You killed all of us; it's only fair that we kill you.

Blade: I had no choice!

Ash: We saved you. You where a dying dog; laying in a pool of your own blood, eating nothing but your,own finger tips. We saved you Blade and that's how you repay us? By biting the brothers! Turning the Bad bloods into mother fxxxxxx vampires! Cursing your own family? This has been a long time coming Eric!

Ash reaches for Blades sword that he took from him during the ambush, and then plunges it into Blades chest. Blood squirts out of Blades body as he screams in pain.

Blade: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Many years earlier; In Scotland a young Eric Brooks (aged 14) is wondering the Loch Ness alone, talking to an old man.

Old Man: They say a monster lives in that Lake, I don't believe myself but yer never know do ya kid.

Eric stays silent and doesn't say a word.

Old Man: Hey kid are yer alright, yer seem a little frisky.

The Young Blade then launches himself at the Scotsman and sinks his teeth into his throat. Ripping out his wind pipe!

A young couple spot the attack and immediately scream in terror.  
Instead of attacking the couple, Eric knows he has done wrong and runs away.

2 Years later, the Young Eric Brooks has made his way to Brooklyn in New York City. The thirst is killing him but he is trying to resist feeding on humans. Instead he starts munching on his wrist and fingers. Blood leeks from his veins and onto the street but it don't stop him from feeding on himself.

A street gang walk by, all wearing hoods and they spot the kid feeding on his own flesh.

Bad Blood 1: That is one crazy fool aye Ash?

Young Ash: We outta help him.

The teenager and head of the bad bloods; Ash rushes to Erics aid.

Young Ash: Hey man, are you alright?

Tears run down Erics face as he looks with fear into Ashes eyes.

Young Ash: Don't worry dog, I aint gonna shank you. Come with us.

Ash takes Eric to the Bad Blood crib, (A secret warehouse filled with guns, drugs and alcohol)

1 Day later; Ash is talking with Ryder (a fellow gang member) debating weather Eric should join their gang.

Young Ash: I told you dog, Erics sweet.

Ryder: Seems like kind of a psycho if you ask me bro.  
Young Ash: Ryder, don't worry about a thing, hell be one of the bad bloods in no time.

Ryder and Ash enter the crib, only to find smashed windows and one of their fellow gang members with his guts hanging out of stomach, and Eric hiding in a dark corner with his mouth dripping with blood!

Young Ash: What the FXXX happened?

Eric looks at Ash and Ryder and rage fills his eyes as he gets ready to pounce!

To Be Continued!  
Blade, Issue 2 Coming Soon  
The Bad Bloods Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

BLADE #2 

THE BAD BLOODS PART 2 

By: Liam Llyod

**(Present Day)**

Crib: Hey Ash, I think he's had enough. 

Ash: Crib you hate this motherf $*r as much as the rest of us don't you? 

Crib: Yeah man but he's one of us. 

Ash: He was one of us! Know where your royalty to the Bad Bloods lies Crib. Is it with Blade? Or us, your brothas! 

Crib: Of course it's with you Ash. 

Ash: Glad to hear it, now that I know you're with us, I want you to be the one to Ice this FXXXXXX Bxxxx! 

Ash hands Crib Blades sword, Crib takes a look at a savagely beaten Blade laying in a pool of his own blood. Crib hesitates before raising the sword. He is just about to slice Blades head clean off, when suddenly... 

ZIP! 

A web comes out of nowhere and attaches itself to the sword and pulls it out of Cribs hand. 

Ash: What the? 

Then BOOM! 

Spider-Man: Hope I haven't missed the party! 

Spider-Man swings in and kicks Crib to the floor! 

Spidey with the sword in hand slashes Blades chains and sets him free. 

Spider-Man: Long time no see Blade. 

Blade: Shut up and hand me my sword! 

Spider-Man: I got this. 

Blade: Hand me my god damn sword! 

Even though Blade is seriously wounded he still continues to fight! 

Ash: Yo Ryder, hand me a gun! 

Ryder throws Ash an oozy.  
Ash immediately starts shooting at Spider-Man and Blade but Spidey web zips to the ceiling and Blade manages to block all of Ashes shots with his sword. 

Spider-Man then jumps down and grabs the gun from Ash and throws it across the room. He then flips and tries to axe kick Ash in the face but he dodges the attack and grabs Spider-Mans leg and throws him off balance. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room Blade is fighting Crib and Ryder. 

Ryder: You aint no match for the bloods half dead. 

Blade: Half dead? I still own you mother FXXXXXs half dead! 

Blade then slices Ryder's head clean off, with no remorse for his once fellow brother. 

Crib then freezes and looks at Blade in fear. 

Crib: I... I... I never wanted you dead. It was all Ashes and Ryders plan yo... Please Brotha, I respected you...

Rage fills Blades face. 

Blade: I aint got no respect for a cowardly suck head! You're just another dead vampire to me Crib! 

Blade then punches Cribs knee cap, (breaking it) and then cuts him in half with his sword. He slices him in two, straight down the middle of his body. Blood and guts pour from the dismembered corps of Crib. 

As Spider-Man is getting savagely beaten up by Ash he glances over in shock and sees all the dead vampires around Blade.

Ash also catches a glance and immediately stops hitting Spider-Man.

Blade and Ash stare at each other in hatred but Ash realises what Blade is capable of and decides to retreat.

Ash: Another time little man.

Ash leaves the scene and Blade walks over to Spider-Man and helps him up. 

Spider-Man: Well, I'm never messing with you. Now I remember why I kept away from all this Vampire lifestyle crap! You gonna even say thank you for me saving your life? 

Blade: NO. 

Blade just walks off and Spider-man stands in shock at all the dead corpses. 

Spider-Man: I dunno how you can live with yourself Blade. 

Blade just walks off and ignores Spider-Man and doesn't even take a moment to think about what he did for him. 

**1 Night Later:**

Blade is sat on a roof top of a tall building staring into the darkness of New York City. As he stares into the black sky, he gets another vision of his dead mother. 

"My little man, how could you do it? They where like family to you and you slaughtered them like dogs, you are a remorseless killer Eric, live with that. " 

As the vision of his mother disappears in front of him for the very last time, Blade carries on staring into the night, blanked faced and not feeling sorrow for anything he did that night. 

Elsewhere Spider-Man is on another rooftop talking to Daredevil. 

Spider-Man: I don't know how he can do it Matt, I mean we've all done terrible things but Blade; he continues to do these things and never feels bad about anything he's done. I mean not even Wolverine is that bad. Recently Logan hasn't killed anyone. 

Daredevil: I wouldn't try and understand it Peter. Look at Frank Castle the Punisher, he is another lost soul.

Spider-Man: I don't believe anyone is lost Matt, I believe there is still hope for even the hardest of hearts. 

Blade: Keep talking boys. 

Blade appears behind Spider-Man and Daredevil in the shadows. 

Blade: You may never know when your darkest hour hits. As for me, mine hasn't even begun! 

Blade then leaps off the building and onto his motor bike down below and Spider-Man and Daredevil just gaze as Blade rides off into the distance, out for blood, out to kill, searching for the last remaining member of the Bad Bloods. 

The End!


End file.
